ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo 3: Creatures of the Night (2013 film)
Celebrating the Mystery Inc anniversary of the day they were created, Scooby tries to unlock his past, when he has weird dreams. And they have to solve another mystery to figure out what is happening when the Creature of the Night, the one in Scooby's dreams Premieres March 22, 2013 Characters *Scooby-Doo (Neil Fanning) - has been suffering dreams *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) - proposed to Daphne, but is worried, that he has kids, they might inherit his old brown hair, revealing that he dyed his hair blonde to make him look like a blond *Daphne Blake (Sarah Michelle Gellar) - proposed to Fred, comforts Fred that everything is going to be alright *Velma Dinkley (Lucy Liu) *Jules Ryce (Sylvester Stallone) - the man who is made a suspect, believing that he may be the one who made Scooby lose his childhood, but he was actually an FBI agent, he arrested Deedle for frame, and fraud! *Skip Jones (Jon Voight) - Fred's father *Peggy Jones (Reba McEntire) - Fred's mother *Nedley Blake (John Lithgow) - Daphne's father *Elizabeth Blake (Beverly d'Angelo) - Daphne's mother *Archemedes Dinkley (Nirut Sirijanya) - Velma's father *Petunia Dinkley (Stacey Chang) - Velma's mother *Madelyn Dinkley (Jamie Chung) - Velma's sister *Raymond Rogers (John C. McGinley) - Shaggy's father and a retired police officer *Mellisa Rogers (Kelly Preston) - Shaggy's mother *Maggie Rogers (Reese Witherspoon) - Shaggy's sister *Wilfred (Chris Pine) - Shaggy's brother-in-law *Mr. and Mrs. Knittingham (Morgan Freeman and Whoopi Goldberg) - the owners of the Knittingham Puppy Farm, they parented Scooby and his parents before they abandoned him to keep him safe *Vultan, Creature of the Night (John Michael Higgens) - the main antagonist and the one that haunted Scooby before he was abandoned to be safe from the ghost Suspects *Jules Ryce (Sylvester Stallone) - Fed Agent, Reason: he seems to be following the gang around, probably for Scooby, suspected by Scooby *Bruce Wilkinson (Guy Pearce) - Daphne's first crush in High School, before she married Fred, he is a genius, he has the same vein as Aldrich Killian from Iron Man 3, Reason: Fred considers him a suspect for kissing Daphne on the cheek before he left the anniversary party of Mystery Inc.'s formation, and Shaggy and Scooby eves dropped on him through his window in his office talking to one of his men on the phone about keeping dogs as prisoners in cages, a dog explained to Scooby that he can defeat, the "Vultan" *Graham Francis (Walton Goggins) - an investor, Reason: Shaggy suspects him, because he wants to buy the Knittingham Puppy Farm so he can make it into a Casino. *G-Force (Lady Gaga) - fashion investor, Reason: she wants to make dogs' fur for coats Clues *A picture of Scooby's family in Ryce's office *Footprint leading to Grings Shed Culprits *Bruce Wilkinson (Guy Pearce) - Reason: he adapted to live through immortality, He wanted to use the Farm as a immortality cult. Plot In 1970, a young puppy is seperated from his parents and ends up at a pound, where has to wait to find a new owner. 33 years later, he came across a home of Shaggy Rogers and meets him and becomes friends with him. 10 years later, the gang celebrate the 10th anniversary of their formation. Their parents (Jon Voight, Reba McEntire, John Lithgow, Beverly d'Angelo, Nirut Sirijanya, Stacey Chang, John C. McGinly and Kelly Preston) came along with their relatives (Jamie Chung, Reese Withersopoon and Chris Pine), Scooby feels abit sad that he hasn't seen his parents. Fred and Daphne announce their engagement, with Daphne thinking that they might have a new home, and children, which shocked Fred about children, he was a little shy that he and Daphne having kids, he thinks that the kids will have his brunette hair. Trivia *Lucy Liu replaces Linda Cardellini, due to the fact that Velma was asian in The Mystery Begins and Curse of the Lake Monster. *Scooby was born in 1963, and in 1970, he was abandoned when Kirk at age 27 attacked the Knittingham Farm. *Scooby's cousin makes a cameo in the TV Screen! Category:Warner Bros. Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Family films